


The Heist

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, Love at First Sight, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A lovelorn gardener tries to find love.





	The Heist

Maggie cannot believe her luck. She managed to grow three new plum plants effortlessly. She was happy. The days were numbered but she couldn't find it.


End file.
